L'iris et la rose
by Marion-F
Summary: Jane git dans une chambre d'hôpital. Red John est mort. Lisbon en colère.


Bonjour à tous,

Je poste ma première et, je pense, unique fic sur Mentalist. Je trouve que j'ai passé l'âge d'écrire sur des shows TV (… ok, je n'ai que 26 ans… pas taper…) mais v'là, j'ai eu le malheur de tomber sur la saga « A la recherche des scènes coupées » de Filament-de-Lune et, franchement, ses écrits donneraient envie d'écrire à un ours en peluche !

Mon côté ours-en-peluche a donc craqué, pour le meilleur j'espère…

J'ai nommé la fic après une magnifique chanson de Renan Luce qui m'a beaucoup touchée : « L'Iris et la Rose ». Ca parle de renaissance, de capacité d'émerveillement.

Je vous conseille vraiment de l'écouter, vous ne le regretterez pas.

Pour revenir sur ce que je dis plus haut, à savoir que ce sera ma seule fic sur Mentalist, il y a quand même un truc… : cette fic est plutôt 'grave', du coup je n'ai pas vraiment pu faire de l'humour comme je l'aurais aimé. Donc, peut-être, une prochaine fois… Quoi ? Il n'y a que les imbéciles (et Jane) qui ne changent pas d'avis, non ?

Disclaimers : les personnages de Mentalist ne m'appartiennent pas blablabla, etc.

Spoilers : Aucun, si ce n'est un clin d'œil à l'épisode 1x10 « Du rouge à l'âme ».

V'là, c'est tout... 

~ L'Iris et la Rose ~ 

Son corps reposait, pâle et frêle, sous la lumière blafarde de la chambre d'hôpital. Plus rien de l'arrogante présence sur ce visage noyé dans un oreiller trop grand, trop blanc. Seul, le bruit du respirateur comme témoin de la vie qui s'accroche.

Un ange déchu, voilà à quoi il ressemblait, se dit l'agent Van Pelt. L'équipe venait d'arriver à l'hôpital, après avoir tant bien que mal consigné leur déposition, comme l'exigeait la procédure. Plus tard, ils ne se rappelleraient qu'avec flou cette nuit irréelle. Pour le moment, ils étaient tous là. Hagards.

Red John était mort. La quête d'une vie avait pris fin.

Sortant de sa torpeur, les automatismes professionnels reprenant le dessus, Lisbon se dirigea vers le chirurgien qui venait de quitter le bloc.

Van Pelt les vit parlementer un instant, le visage fermé. Elle sentit la main de Rigsby se poser sur son épaule, dans une tentative maladroite de soutien. Cho ne quittait pas des yeux sa patronne, guettant la moindre indication quant à la gravité de l'état de leur collègue et ami.

Elle revint vers eux, impassible.

- Il s'en tirera, dit-elle.

Et elle tourna les talons, sans un regard pour son consultant. 

**3 mois plus tard**

Ils venaient de boucler une affaire et célébraient l'événement par l'habituelle pizza de fin d'enquête. Les conversations allaient bon train, alimentées par un Rigsby que la nourriture inspirait, sous l'œil attendri de Van Pelt et le sourire pincé de Lisbon. Profitant d'un moment de silence alors que son collègue enfournait une nouvelle bouchée, Cho interrompit :

- Au fait, je vais voir Jane au centre de rééducation, demain. Quelqu'un m'accompagne ?

Aussitôt, l'atmosphère dans la pièce sembla s'alourdir, se crispant. Rigsby s'arrêta de mâcher, interdit, tandis que Van Pelt jetait des coups d'œil inquiets à sa supérieure. Cho, lui, resta de marbre.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il, tandis que le silence s'éternisait.

Toujours désireuse d'éviter les conflits, Van Pelt s'empressa de répondre, son débit de paroles trahissant sa nervosité :

- Euh… je serais bien venue avec toi, mais mes parents arrivent à Sacramento, je dois aller les chercher à l'aéroport. Mais dis-lui que j'irais le voir la semaine prochaine, et que…

- Rigsby ? coupa Cho

- Peut pas, réussit-il à articuler avec un sourire d'excuses, la bouche pleine.

- Boss ?

Lisbon se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir, et il haussa les épaules, indifférent. 

**Centre de rééducation**

Cho avisa un attroupement autour d'une table extérieure, à la cafétéria du centre de rééducation, et leva les yeux au ciel, sans pouvoir empêcher un fin sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Qu'importent les inquiétudes qui avaient été siennes ces derniers mois : Jane restait Jane.

Alors qu'il s'approchait, un murmure d'émerveillement parcourut la foule et l'Asiatique perçut le sourire auto-satisfait de Patrick Jane, celui-là même du chat qui vient de jouer un vilain tour au canari. Certaines choses semblaient immuables.

- Hey, Cho ! S'exclama celui-ci lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres de lui. Quelle bonne surprise !

Il s'empressa de congédier son auditoire et fit signe à l'agent de prendre place.

- On dirait que tes tours de passe-passe ont toujours autant de succès, constata l'Asiatique, pince-sans-rire.

- Je dois avouer qu'avoir un bras en écharpe complique un peu les choses, mais les gens sont tellement crédules ! rit-il, un brin pédant.

Cho attendit, et le sourire de Jane s'estompa. Même lui – surtout lui – ne pouvait être sorti indemne de l'expérience qu'il avait traversée. Il soupira.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Jane haussa les épaules.

- Red John est mort.

Le silence s'étira.

- Tu es venu seul ? reprit Jane comme si de rien n'était, sur un ton faussement enjoué. J'aurais cru que Van Pelt n'aurait pas résisté à l'occasion de jouer les baby-sitters !

- Van Pelt devait aller chercher ses parents à l'aéroport. Rigsby avait déjà des engagements. Et Lisbon…

- Lisbon doit profiter de ne pas m'avoir sur le dos pour remplir sa paperasse !

Cho le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Lisbon t'en veut.

Un silence.

- Reconnais qu'elle a de sacrées bonnes raisons.

Il se leva.

- Tu devrais lui parler.

Et il prit congé, laissant Jane seul avec ses pensées. 

**2 semaines plus tard**

La nuit était déjà tombée sur Sacramento et les bureaux du CBI s'étaient peu à peu vidés. Hightower venait de quitter les locaux, laissant Lisbon seule dans le bâtiment.

Jamais elle n'avait été autant à jour dans sa paperasse, remarqua-t-elle en son for intérieur, avec ironie. Délaissant quelques instants l'ordinateur sur lequel elle travaillait, elle s'étira, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Un café lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Perdue dans ses pensées, le temps que le breuvage salvateur se prépare, elle n'entendit pas les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, ni les pas approcher. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se retourna, la tasse à la main, qu'elle perçut une ombre dans l'embrasure. Elle sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul, avant de se reprendre avec une célérité que son visiteur admira malgré lui.

- Patrick Jane, constata-t-elle froidement, détachant chaque syllabe, les teintant de toute l'amertume qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dissimuler, trahissant son chamboulement intérieur.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle s'attendait à ce moment, mais rien ne l'y avait vraiment préparée. Elle garda ses yeux sur sa tasse, voulant se donner un air détaché qui, elle en était sûre, ne le tromperait pas. Qu'importe.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, qui la mit mal-à-l'aise. Elle finit par relever la tête, agacée.

Le consultant l'observait depuis la porte. Le petit air condescendant qu'il portait autrefois quand il réussissait à la prendre par surprise avait disparu. Ses yeux étaient sérieux. Inquiets, même. Il lui sembla déceler de l'incertitude dans son langage corporel, mais elle n'y prêta guère attention, trop occupée à combattre ses propres émotions.

Il ne paraissait pas décidé à parler et elle n'allait certainement pas lui faciliter la tâche.

D'un geste un peu brusque, elle posa sa tasse encore à moitié pleine dans l'évier, manquant se brûler, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la cuisine, le forçant à s'écarter de son passage pour éviter la collision. Mais, alors qu'elle allait passer, sans un regard, devant lui, il la stoppa d'une main contre l'épaule.

- Lisbon… murmura-t-il, comme une supplique, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle le repoussa violemment.

- Ne me touchez pas !

Elle s'arrêta néanmoins. Aussitôt, il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- D'accord, d'accord. ! Je ne vous touche pas. Mais, est-ce que nous pouvons… parler ?

La douceur de sa voix la prit au dépourvu. Elle sentit les larmes monter en même temps que les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, la heurtant de plein fouet, et elle les refoula. Elle eut un petit rire sans joie.

- Parler de quoi, au juste ? Vous avez été très clair dans vos actes, Jane. 

_FLASHBACK_

_Red John avait commis une erreur. Et il était trop malin pour ne pas savoir que cette erreur les mènerait à lui. La confrontation aurait lieu. Il le savait. Jane le savait. Lisbon le savait._

_Ce n'était pas une erreur, c'était un piège._

_Il les avait attirés dans un hangar désaffecté, où ils s'attendaient à trouver un corps, pas Red John en personne._

_Lisbon avait toujours imaginé que lorsque la confrontation aurait enfin lieu, Jane pointerait une arme sur l'assassin de sa famille et que son rôle consisterait à l'empêcher de tirer. A partir de là, elle avait passé des heures à répertorier tous les scénarii possibles dans sa tête._

_Mais pas celui-là._

_Car c'est Red John qui pointait une arme sur Jane. Le consultant n'était même pas armé._

_Cho et Lisbon dégainèrent en même temps, mettant en joue le tueur en série._

_- Lâchez votre arme, John, vous ne vous en sortirez pas !_

_Il eut un petit rire qui lui glaça le sang._

_- Teresa Lisbon… Je me demandais quand j'aurais enfin le plaisir de vous rencontrer, fit-il de sa voix sarcastique, sans quitter Jane des yeux. Il me semble que vous étiez proche de ce flic… comment s'appelait-il déjà ?_

_Il fit mine de réfléchir, se délectant de la situation._

_- Bosco, c'est ça ?_

_Elle resserra sa prise sur la crosse de l'arme mais refusa de céder à la colère. Il la manipulait, elle le savait. Elle devait rester concentrée. L'arrêter et le mettre en prison pour le reste de ses jours._

_Dans son champ de vision périphérique, elle vit Jane avancer vers Red John. Une soudaine panique s'empara d'elle, alors que le sourire du tueur se faisait plus large encore._

_- Jane ! appela-t-elle en essayant de contrôler la terreur dans sa voix. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

_Mais le consultant ne l'entendait pas il était ailleurs, dans un monde fait d'obsession et de vengeance. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Cho, impénétrable._

_- Patrick !_

_Elle avait conscience que sa voix avait quelque chose de désespéré, mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Bon sang, à quoi jouait-il ? C'était pure folie !_

_Mais Jane ne semblait plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il avançait, avec la détermination inconsciente que seul un robot peut avoir. Sa voix lui parvint comme lointaine._

_- Je suis désolé, Lisbon._

_Et il combla les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de son cauchemar._

_Lisbon fit feu en même temps que Red John appuyait sur la détente._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Un moment de flottement passa dans l'air, comme si tous deux se remémoraient la scène. Puis Jane ne put que répéter :

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Lisbon.

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de la brunette.

- Vous êtes… désolé ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule. C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? Nom d'un chien, Jane, vous avez failli mourir – vous _vouliez _mourir !

Elle avait crié ces derniers mots, lui laissant entrevoir malgré elle la blessure qui avait été sienne, l'ampleur de son effroi. Il parut un instant ne pas savoir comment réagir. Puis, il s'avança vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules avec autorité, la forçant à le regarder.

- Non, Lisbon, je ne _voulais_ pas mourir. Je voulais que Red John, meure. Et si cela devait passer par ma propre mort, alors oui, j'étais prêt à ce sacrifice.

Il la fixa, l'implorant de comprendre, mais il ne rencontra que son air buté. Il savait qu'elle devrait évacuer toute sa frustration, il avait juste espéré disposer d'un peu plus de temps pour se préparer avant que cela n'arrive. Mais elle était parvenue au bout de sa patience et le couvercle de la cocotte-minute volerait en éclat d'une minute à l'autre.

- Alors une fois de plus, vous m'avez manipulée, hein ? répondit-elle, ses mots aussi acérés qu'un poignard. Si vous vous étiez tenu tranquille, nous aurions pu l'arrêter, et vous le savez ! En vous avançant, vous m'avez forcée à faire feu. Vous vouliez que je le tue, vous saviez que je le ferais si vous étiez en danger ! Puisque vous ne pouviez accomplir votre vengeance vous-même, il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Et les conséquences, vous y avez pensé ? Ma propre conscience, vous y avez pensé ? Ma culpabilité, elle vous était égale ? Mais non, bien sûr ! Vous n'êtes qu'un sale égoïste, Jane ! Un égoïste manipulateur. Tout cela ne devait pas vous affecter, n'est-ce pas, puisque vous ne pensiez pas survivre ? Eh bien vous voulez que je vous dise ? Si Red John avait vraiment voulu que vous mourriez, vous ne seriez pas là à cet instant ! Ce n'est pas mon tir qui a dévié le sien. Il voulait vous blesser, pas vous tuer. Oh non, il ne vous aurait pas fait ce plaisir là ! Il voulait que vous viviez, pour pouvoir regretter de ne pas avoir pu accomplir vous-même votre vengeance. Pour qu'encore une fois, vous vous retrouviez isolé, à ruminer votre trahison. Il faut croire qu'il vous connaissait bien mieux que je ne vous connais, Patrick Jane… Que votre arrogance ait causé la mort de votre femme et de votre fille ne vous a apparemment pas suffi !

Elle avait balancé cette dernière phrase d'un ton rageur, avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable, voulant le blesser à hauteur de la trahison qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il s'avancerait vers la mort sans un regret.

Elle réussit.

La douleur explosa dans ses yeux et il se recula vivement, comme brûlé. Le contact rassurant de ses mains sur ses épaules lui manqua instantanément et, sentant l'air glacé s'insinuer entre eux, elle eut peur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Jane, reprit-elle anxieusement, souhaitant pouvoir retirer ses derniers mots.

Elle était épuisée, à bout de nerfs. Elle chercha son regard, mais il lui refusa. Il avait l'air si triste, si fragile, si… vulnérable. Elle savait depuis longtemps que ces facettes existaient en lui, mais jamais il ne l'avait laissée en être témoin. Elle se rendit compte pour la première fois combien cela avait dû être difficile, pour lui, de venir jusqu'à elle ce soir, quel courage cela avait dû lui demander. Elle ressentait physiquement sa détresse mais se sentait terriblement impuissante face à elle. D'habitude, c'était lui qui était là pour rassurer les autres, fût-ce avec des méthodes manipulatoires qu'elle réprouvait.

Elle avança vers lui d'un pas hésitant, souhaitant retrouver la chaleur d'une proximité. Sa tête était baissée, légèrement tournée vers le côté. Il semblait fatigué, de cette lasse fatigue que seul le vide intérieur procure. Ce constat lui serra le cœur. Elle approcha sa main de son visage, mais n'osa pas le toucher. Ses doigts l'effleurèrent cependant, et ce fut suffisant pour ramener son attention sur elle.

- Je vous demande pardon, Jane. Vous vous êtes peut-être rendu coupable d'arrogance, mais jamais, jamais je n'ai pensé que vous étiez responsable de la mort de vos proches.

Elle attendit d'être sûre que le message était bien passé, avant de reprendre, plus incertaine :

- C'est juste que… Je croyais… Enfin, j'espérais que nous, l'équipe, comptions suffisamment pour vous pour que vous ayez envie de… _Elle haussa les épaules, ne sachant comment l'exprimer._ De vivre.

Il parut sincèrement abasourdi. Son regard retrouva un peu de vie alors qu'il répondait, avec toute la force de persuasion dont il était capable :

- Vous comptez pour moi, Lisbon, j'espère que vous le savez ?

Elle eut une petite moue dubitative.

- Pas suffisamment…

- Il vous aurait tuée, Lisbon, je pensais que vous l'aviez compris ! la coupa-t-il, interdit. Vous connaissiez Red John. Jamais il ne se serait contenté de me tuer, vous aviez raison sur ce point. Il aurait voulu que je souffre avant. Il vous aurait tuée sous mes yeux, et même si Cho l'aurait aussitôt descendu, le mal aurait été fait. Quoique vous en pensiez, il a échoué Lisbon, parce que même si vous m'en voulez et que vous avez de bonnes raisons de le faire, vous êtes là, en chair et en os, vivante.

Elle hésita, n'osant comprendre.

- Alors… Vous avez fait ça pour me protéger ?

Il acquiesça.

- Et pour venger ma femme et ma fille, conclut-il après un silence, en toute honnêteté.

Malgré le tragique de la situation, elle ne put empêcher une légère rougeur de colorer ses joues. Elle ne savait comment, l'atmosphère avait subitement changé, se chargeant en électricité.

- Patrick Jane, le sauveur de ces dames ! plaisanta-t-elle gauchement, dans une tentative d'alléger la tension qui venait de naître.

Il ne fut pas dupe et, ouvrant grand les bras, il sourit à son tour.

- Venez donc là, Lisbon.

Et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre la moindre protestation, il franchit l'espace qui les séparait et la prit dans ses bras. Elle sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit, son sourire narquois face à la gêne que lui inspirait leur proximité et, se relaxant quelque peu, elle se laissa aller à son étreinte, nouant timidement ses bras autour de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule, dans le creux de son cou. Il eut un léger sursaut, sa blessure le tirant quelque peu, mais ne dit rien, ne fit pas un geste pour réajuster sa position. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux, exténué. Le cœur de Lisbon retrouva un rythme régulier, tandis qu'elle sentait celui de Jane battre solidement tout contre elle. Il était vivant. Elle resserra son étreinte et sentit qu'il en faisait de même.

De longues minutes passèrent, aucun d'eux ne semblant vouloir mettre fin à leur enlacement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle le sentit vaciller, qu'elle se rappela qu'il avait subi un traumatisme physique dont il était à peine remis. Elle s'écarta légèrement, à contrecœur, la gêne refaisant surface, alors qu'elle croisait son regard amusé.

- Enlevez-moi ce sourire moqueur de vos lèvres, Jane ! le réprimanda-t-elle.

Cela n'eut pour effet que de le faire sourire davantage et elle se sentit soudain émue au-delà du rationnel par ce sourire qu'elle ne pensait plus voir sur son visage. Il était certes moins brillant qu'auparavant, mais plus vrai, plus sincère.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en empêcher, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et, sur une impulsion, l'embrassa sur le coin de la bouche. Surprise par sa propre audace, elle s'écarta vivement, embarrassée.

Il semblait n'en mener pas plus large qu'elle.

- Lisbon… commença-t-il, décontenancé. Je... Qu'est-ce…

Elle balaya la question informulée d'un mouvement de la main faussement désinvolte.

- Laissez tomber, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. _Un silence._ Sans doute que moi aussi, j'aime les hommes en détresse ! tenta-t-elle de plaisanter pour revenir sur un terrain moins glissant.

Il se saisit pas la perche qu'elle lui tendait et, la regardant avec plus de tendresse qu'elle n'en pouvait supporter, répondit, bégayant :

- Je… C'est juste que… Je ne suis pas prêt. Vous comprenez… Red John vient juste de mourir, je… vous aviez raison : je ne pensais pas survivre, je n'avais pas préparé de plans pour… après. J'ai choisi de… vivre, comme vous disiez, mais je dois tout… _Il chercha ses mots avec soin._ … construire.

Elle lui rendit son regard, sa timidité s'effaçant derrière un sentiment plus impérieux encore.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le faire seul, souffla-t-elle, le cœur battant.

Elle vit sa bouche s'ouvrir, puis se refermer, comme pris de court. Son regard était un mélange d'incompréhension, d'incrédulité et, lui sembla-t-elle, d'espoir. Le temps parut durer une éternité, avant qu'il ne fasse à son tour un pas vers elle. Ne la quittant pas des yeux, il glissa une main ferme contre sa nuque, remontant juste derrière son oreille, ses cheveux glissant le long de ses doigts dans une caresse sensuelle. Puis, il se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres dans les siennes avec une extrême douceur, lui délivrant un chaste baiser, cependant chargé d'émotions. Toutes ses forces semblant avoir été aspirées dans ce simple geste, il posa son front contre le sien, immobile. Elle sourit, ses doigts jouant avec les boucles blondes.

- Patrick Jane a embrassé une fille, le taquina-t-elle avec tendresse.

Il rit doucement, d'un rire clair, se remémorant leur échange passé, constatant tout le chemin parcouru depuis.

- Oui. Sur la bouche. Et ça compte… 

**- FIN -**


End file.
